An assembly of individual battery cells in a battery box for an electric series-production vehicle is very complex. German Patent Application No. DE 100 64 648 C2 describes, for example, assembling battery cells in individual battery modules. It is important here to minimize the loss of space in which no battery cells are situated when assembling multiple battery modules in an arbitrarily predefined installation space.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 057 210 A1 describes a cell holder, an energy storage cell, a cell holder stack and a multi-cell energy store. The cell holder described there is designed in the form of a housing which is open on one side or both sides and made of an electrically insulating material, the cell holder having a rear wall in which a coolant channel is situated. Multiple cell holders may be assembled via tongue-and-groove joints to form a cell holder stack, which accommodates a plurality of cells. With the aid of this cell holder, good cooling of the accommodated cell may be achieved. In addition, the cell holder ensures good electrical insulation as well as good mechanical protection of the cell. The cell holder is suited in particular for the accommodation of lithium-ion cells in the form of soft packs.
PCT Application No. WO 2010 061 063 A1 describes a system for assembling electrical energy cell modules. The system described there uses two pairs of positive and negative terminals for each energy cell module, in which each of the pairs of positive and negative terminals is distributed over at least one of the outer surfaces of each energy cell module, a terminal strip being contacted with the energy cell modules. At least one junction block may be inserted on a portion of each of the terminal strips made of two separate modules. At least two anchoring points of each junction block are designed as electrical contacts.